


you'll always be my favorite ghost

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, i pulled a direct line from the price of salt, patricia highsmith pls come back from the dead and smack me around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: "Everything Misty did seemed to elicit a primal response inside of her, begging and clawing from the inside out to push the boundaries of whatever this was."





	you'll always be my favorite ghost

**Author's Note:**

> a fic to fill all three prompts, "you're beautiful, you know that?" "I think I might be falling in love with you" and "you're all I've ever wanted." because your bitch is too lazy to write three separate fics, this is my long ass gift to you.

They’d been fucking for months now.

 

The physical exchange of orgasms had been birthed from a combination of their mutual desire to feel alive, mixed with the lust that had steadily built a home around the two of them, brick by brick. There was nothing that could keep them apart at this point, the carnal cravings too strong for either to ignore.

 

It would start with a soft knock on Cordelia's door, late at night when the house was settled like the first dusting of snow across the lawn after a long fall season. Things escalated from there; every emotion of the tips of tongues always left unspoken afterwards. Misty would slink out quietly into the darkness, the emptiness of the halls, making her way back to her own room before dawn rose over the bustling city and called for a new day.

 

Cordelia was fine with their arrangement, she supposed.

 

Up until they started eating breakfast in the mornings together, when she was forced to confront their nighttime secret meetings in the light of day, knowing they held more of an impact on her than she’d like to admit. It made her skin crawl to see Misty go normally about her day, prancing around as if she and Cordelia were just merely good friends. Like she hadn’t wrung three orgasms from her eight hours ago in the dead of night. Cordelia was selfish, wanting _more, more, more._

 

Her own personal version of Hell had transformed into watching Misty eat her plum every morning; staring at the juice that always seemed to trickle down her chin so seductively that Cordelia had to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself from leaning over and licking it up lewdly. It wasn’t like Cordelia was particularly pining over her, it was just that everything Misty did seemed to elicit a primal response inside of her, begging and clawing from the inside out to push the boundaries of whatever _this_ was. She ignored it.

 

Mostly.

 

Coco, her newest coven member, had made it her specific mission to use her aptly named ‘detective skills’ to figure out what exactly had Cordelia in such a daze most days. She cornered her in the hallway one morning as Cordelia tried unsuccessfully to make her way down to the greenhouse.

 

“Hi Cords.”

 

Cordelia smiled warmly at her. “Hi, Coco. How are you settling in?”

 

“Great. So what’s the deal with you and Misty? She’s cute. Mallory told me y’all have history or something.” Cordelia reddened at the sudden intrusive question. Clearing her throat, she glanced down at the wooden floors before looking back up at Coco. “What deal? There is no- why, did she say something to you?”

 

Coco clicked her tongue. “Oh honey, come with me.” She pulled Cordelia by the arm into her bedroom that faced the back of the house; the largest of all, because she just ‘could _not_ deal’ with the sun rising in her eyes every morning. She pushed Cordelia lightly towards the armchair and flung herself on her four poster bed, lying on her stomach and propping her head up with her forearms.

 

“So, spill, please.”

 

Cordelia looked pained. “There’s nothing to tell,” she whispered. “We only knew each other a short time and now- we’re friends.”

 

Eyeing her suspiciously, Coco cracked her gum. “Uh huh. Is that why I hear barely disguised moans coming from your room every night?”

 

Shifting in the chair, Cordelia cleared her throat and looked towards the ceiling, hoping some god would take pity on her and strike her dead at this very instant.

 

“I-” she bit the inside of her cheek. “We need it. It’s nothing more than a physical coping mechanism that allows us to express our desires in a mutual, beneficial way.” The second it left her mouth, Cordelia knew the explanation sounded like a bullshit textbook definition of something that on nearly every level was much more complicated than she made it seem. Coco eyed her again, not believing a word she said. “Is that why you look like Cupid’s arrow shot you right in the ass?”

 

“I have no idea what you could possibly be on about.”

 

“You know exactly what I’m on about, Cords. Just call me the love guru.” She looked _way_ too proud of herself for that one.

 

Cordelia shot her a look of disdain.

 

“I would prefer to just call you Coco.”

 

“Suit yourself. But really though, what are you so worried about? She wouldn’t sleep with you if she didn’t like you even a teensy tiny little bit, Cordelia.”

 

Cordelia huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. “I just don’t want to overwhelm her with any of my own feelings,” she admitted. She shot a hand up at Coco’s mouth hanging open, ready to counteract her statement.  " _Not_ that I’m saying I have any feelings.”

 

Ignoring her warning signal, Coco smiled mischievously. “This is so cute. It’s like a lesbian romcom.” She rolled onto her back and sighed dreamily. “So what are you going to do about that?”

 

“What am I going to do about what?”

 

Coco shook her head. “You’re not getting out of this so easily. I am here for any and all of your problems, and we’re gonna fix the shit out of them.” Despite her cheeky teasing, Coco really did mean well and Cordelia knew it.

 

Cordelia mentally resigned herself to disclosing her most personal repressed secret.

 

“Fine. What do you want me to say? That I think I may be falling in love with her?” Her voice dropped off at the end like Misty was awaiting her return right outside, an ear to the door like a child spying on their parents. Voicing this for the first time out loud resulted in a sudden, visceral realization that nearly knocked the wind out of her.

 

Coco rolled back over and smiled softly at her, a knowing look ghosting across her features. “That’s exactly what I wanted you to say.”

 

A crimson blush rose to Cordelia’s throat as she swallowed visibly, wildly blinking like she was trying to flush the thoughts out of her mind one by one. “What do I do now?” she whispered, voice breaking lightly at the end.

 

Coco hummed, drumming her nails across the foot of the bed. “Don’t you think you should let Misty know? It takes two to tango, Cordelia,” She dodged the pillow Cordelia threw in her direction. “I’m just saying. Your aim _sucks_ by the way. Aren’t lesbians supposed to be good at throwing things? Or is the stereotype solely for team sports?”

 

“You’re not helpful.”

 

Coco laughed, throwing her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay! Okay. I’m just thinking here, and let me know if I sound crazy, but don’t you think on some level she must have similar feelings for you? Based on this thing,” she wiggled her finger at Cordelia, “y’all got going on?”

 

“You do sound crazy,” Cordelia mused, pondering for a fleeting moment that maybe, just _maybe_ , Coco had a point. “But if she did, why does she always sneak out afterwards and feign innocence all day until she comes back at night?”

 

Coco rolled her eyes like Cordelia was a child that needed her hand held through the simplest of tasks. “Cordelia, baby, you’re not exactly what one would call ‘in touch with their emotions’. Plus you’ve got the whole Supreme thing going on, and she probably doesn’t want to call attention to your little rendez-vous for the sake of your anonymity around here. I mean everyone knows everything.”

 

“Clearly. But, okay, maybe you have a point. _Maybe_. I’m not saying you do.”

 

A sly grin. “No, I know I do.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

***

 

Dinner that evening was hard to sit through, and not because of Myrtle’s third attempt at trying to persuade the girls that her escargot is a ‘ _delicacy that one should learn to appreciate, darlings_.’ Cordelia had already mentally made plans to order her girls pizza later on when Myrtle retired to bed at 8:30pm, sharp.

 

No, dinner was hard because between Coco’s knowing glances and Misty’s toes running up and down her calves under the table, Cordelia had little choice but to stare down at her plate of snails and plead silently to switch places with them. Their lives seemed much easier than Cordelia’s, without any worries in the world. Being dead on a plate of fine china seemed much more preferable than facing her feelings head on as Coco had suggested.

 

After Myrtle had bid Cordelia a good night and the pizza was ordered, Cordelia slipped upstairs to finish up some paperwork alone in her office. The silence of the room gave little comfort to her, unlike its usual piercing solace. Now there was _much_ to dwell about.

 

Her uncharacteristic longing for something more than a fling had hit her like a ton of bricks to the chest; it wasn’t something she’d experienced often in her lifetime. Hank certainly didn’t count, and the flings here and there were never more than a right place and time occasion that only left her feeling more empty than before.

 

 _No_ , Misty was- different. There was no other word to describe her. She was joy and pure love, that flicker of light in the darkness that had been Cordelia’s life for as long as she could remember. If she didn’t have Misty, then what was life worth living for? Certainly not Myrtle’s cuisine.

 

Misty was everything that Cordelia wanted out of life. And she had her, even if it was just that small piece of her. Which should have been enough, if not for the way Misty sometimes smiled knowingly at her, or the way their hands brushed accidentally between crowded halls trying to get past each other. Or the way Cordelia’s heart flipped when Misty talked excitedly about quite literally anything. So technically, it wasn’t Cordelia’s fault. It was all Misty’s.

 

Or so she tried to convince herself.

 

Checking that lights were off and the girls were in the rooms and quiet for the most part, Cordelia made quick work of her rounds before making her way to her own room.

 

Pressing the door open and slipping inside her dark room, she paused for a minute. Eyes closed, she leaned against the back of the door to relish in the quiet hum of the house, something she took a certain pride in. Not many people could wrangle 25 girls into their rooms by midnight. Her supremacy was unmatched by the previous leaders.

 

She relished right up until she heard the quiet shifting on her bed, the telltale signs of rings clinking against each other. It had become a sound Cordelia loved more than most anything, save for the gravelly voice that came next. Her eyes flew open.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi, Misty.”

 

Wasting no pretenses, Misty pulled her dress off in one motion. It never failed to make Cordelia’s stomach twist in a knot.

 

“I need you, Cordelia.”

 

And who was she to deny her that?

 

Cordelia heard a hint of begging in her voice and had to remind herself that breathing in and out is an anatomical function.

 

Stripping herself of her blouse and dress pants, Cordelia made her way over to the one person that causes her the most grief and simultaneous joy in life. Slipping down beneath the sheets, she tugged Misty up so that she straddled her; chests brushing, causing a low groan from both parties.

 

“I saw the way you were lookin’ at me during dinner when my feet were teasin’ ya underneath the table. M’sorry, I should have waited for you to get here first.” She didn’t look sorry. In fact, she looked pleased with herself, barely disguising her thrill that she could make the all mighty Supreme putty in her hands.

 

Cordelia sighed and cupped the outline of Misty’s cheek. “Please don’t apologize for anything, ever, with me. I want you here.”

 

Misty ducked her head, embarrassed. Even in the pale moonlight that cast hushed shadows across the room, Cordelia knew the woman in her lap was a complete vision.

 

She pulled Cordelia up so that she could press a chaste kiss against her mouth, then another as her need grew and grew, exploding into a low hum that reached every inch of her skin and the tips of her fingertips.

 

Misty knew Cordelia liked breathless kisses placed atop every inch of skin she could manage to reach, and she did just so. Her hands tangled in Cordelia’s hair, pulling her more forcefully towards her; making them rut against each other like this was their last night together.

 

“ _Misty_ -“ Cordelia ground out and pulled away slightly. “Wait a second.”

 

Misty pulled back immediately, a look of panic flashing across her face. “I’m sorry- I knew I shouldn’t have waited for you here.”

 

“No, _no_ -“ Cordelia quickly grasped her cheeks and kissed her. “I just have to say something before we,” she gestured between the two of them, “you know.”

 

Misty furrowed her brow and leaned back. “Okay.”

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” A whispered confession she could manage for the time being.

 

Misty dropped her gaze and shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t been told that by many people, no one that matters at least.” A split second later, “And you matter Cordelia. A lot.”

 

Cordelia sighed out, the weight of emotion almost too much to bear. Clutching Misty’s thigh, she tightened and released her grip so as to make sure that this was real, what she was about to admit was _real_.

 

“I think I might be falling in love with you.”

 

The silence grew thick around them like vines or a python that had slithered up Cordelia’s body and wrapped itself around her throat, constricting for what seemed like five terrifyingly long minutes.

 

Cordelia’s eyes had fluttered closed, and she felt Misty’s ringed fingers gently lift her chin up. “Cordelia, look at me.”

 

She managed to timidly glance up at Misty’s unwavering gaze.

 

“What did you say?” Misty asked her, evenly, calmly.

 

She backpedaled. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out or make you uncomfortable. It’s not that important, we can just go our separate ways, forget-“

 

Misty interrupted her mid-sentence. “Cordelia, stop.”

 

She stopped.

 

“C’mere, baby.” She pulled Cordelia in for a deep, wet kiss before resting her forehead against her cheek.

 

“Don’t you know that I love you?” Misty’s breath hitched, cool air ghosting her cheek as the revelation stopped Cordelia’s life in its tracks.

 

“You do?”

 

“More than anyone I’ve ever met. I didn’t want you to force yourself to put a label on this and freak yourself out. I wanted it to happen naturally, you know?”

 

Cordelia nodded, because she did know. Misty was always one step ahead, knowing Cordelia better than she knew herself. Misty was well aware that Cordelia would fret over every interaction in the daylight, every stolen kiss in the moonlight. So she kept it something private, something she could let grow organically between them like ivy growing its way slowly up the side of a brick house, or their plants flourishing in their greenhouse. This intricate secret was the one thing they could share together, allowing it to blossom with ease; unmarred by others’ useless opinions.

 

The flood and rush of emotions at Misty’s carefully calculated plan made Cordelia suck in as much air as her lungs could hold. She knew with unrelenting certainty that it would always be Misty. In every room, town, foreign land and beyond. On this astral plane and every other.

 

If this was happiness, then it had gone beyond the normal realm of what Cordelia was used to; manifesting and becoming something else, a kind of excessive pressure that was almost more than she could handle. She shifted and sat up further so their chests were flush against each other once more. “We seem to have shitty timing,” Cordelia laughed against Misty’s neck. “Why didn’t we tell each other sooner?”

 

Misty laughed heartily back at her, shaking her head in mock cluelessness. “I have no idea. But I do know one thing, Cordelia.”

 

Cordelia was busy drifting her lips atop soft skin, tracing with her tongue the places she wanted to come back to momentarily. “Mm, and what’s that?”

 

“Sex is better with someone you love.”

 

Cordelia stared up at her with awe. “So I’ve heard.”

 

Misty smiled down at her, twisting her hand so it could slip easily inside Cordelia’s underwear with the ease of a famous artist painting her brush across a canvas. Glancing at her in adoration, she sighed out, “Do confessions of love turn you on, Cordelia? Jesus. You’re so wet for me, baby.” The affirmative nod made her chuckle.

 

Cordelia arched her back when Misty’s fingers teased her lightly before dipping inside, the pressure almost too intense for her to take in. She guided Cordelia to release with quick, rocking motions, nodding enthusiastically when she heard whines fighting their way out of her throat. Wet noises filled their ears, casting sounds of pleasure to the four corners, draping the room in a sinful cloak. Misty dipped her head down to lick a wet line across Cordelia’s jugular, a love story without so many words. She sighed Misty’s name impatiently, feeling the tense muscle of a smooth thigh underneath her palm.

 

Groaning underneath her, Cordelia tugged at Misty’s thigh that was swung across her lap so that her legs spread a little further apart. The same second Misty’s thumb brushed across Cordelia’s clit, the Supreme pushed cotton aside to drag her fingers through the expanse of wetness. Coaxing her fingers inside Misty, their now mutual pace was driven to the extreme, a race to see who could make the other shatter first. Misty; a tease in all the best ways, dropped her hand from where it was gripping Cordelia’s shoulder, trailing it down to her breast, where she cleverly teased a nipple between fingers. Cordelia clenched around Misty’s hand and cried out.

 

Gasping, she accused, “That was _mean_.”

 

Misty grinned devilishly and threw her off balance once more, twisting her fingers in a way that made Cordelia ache in all the best ways. Burning with desire, Cordelia took this opportunity to match Misty’s tempo, drawing out moan after moan that made her inhale sharply into the dip of her shoulder. Trying to maintain a shred of decency, Cordelia knocked their teeth together, swallowing the sounds as they came out strangled. The frenzied pace drew the pleasure out of both of them; a string drawn taut ready to snap at any moment.

 

And snap, it did.

 

With Cordelia’s head tilted, lips latched onto a nipple, and a thumb brushing harshly over Misty’s clit, her body went rigid for one prolonged moment, making time stand still for one glorious period of time. Her whole body went pleasantly numb in Cordelia’s embrace; the completion ending with a single utterance of Cordelia’s name, a churchgoer praising on a bright Sunday morning.

 

Cordelia grinned. “I win.”

 

Bucking down roughly in the aftershocks, her fingers pushed Cordelia over the edge right behind, her body shuddering against Misty’s. Gripping onto each other like they were free falling in space, Misty hummed contentedly, trembling when Cordelia slid her fingers out of her. She brought them up to Misty’s lips, which opened without so much as a pause.

 

Misty lifted her own fingers to mirror Cordelia’s, slipping them between lips and groaning when the awaiting tongue suckled on them obscenely. Watching each other suck on their fingers was an act of worship, now complete with the unbearable weight of love behind the action.

 

“I have you, Cordelia. I do believe that means _I_ win.”

 

Pressing her down into the mattress, Misty dipped her head to swirl her tongue in Cordelia’s navel. Something feral tinted her eyes as she stated, “I’m going to taste you now.”

 

And again, who was Cordelia to deny her that? She simply lifted her hips in agreement, allowing Misty to slid her underwear down lean legs. Dropping back down instantly, she took very little time in sliding her tongue through wet folds, inhaling like she was being presented her final meal on earth. Her nose brushed against Cordelia’s wet bundle of nerves, earning her a mewl that Misty thought could be louder if she tried hard enough.

 

“ _Misty._ ” She tilted her head up, making eye contact with Cordelia.

 

 _“Please.”_ Misty had made her beg better than that before, wanted to now, but the rush of love that blossomed inside her chest insisted on making quick work of this so she could be in her arms again, sooner rather than later. She didn’t tease this time, knowing she had a lifetime and beyond to do so as she pleased. This time, she only flattened her tongue against the tip of Cordelia’s clit, the earth shattering groan it elicited only making her pace more deliberate. The teasing was soon replaced with an off balance venture where Misty’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Hard. There were so many other places she wanted to place her lips, but for now, this would do.

 

Fisted sheets bunched up on either side of them, Misty’s name dropped from Cordelia’s lips like a prayer. Emboldened, Misty snuck two fingers back inside Cordelia and pushed forward the same time she began sucking in earnest. Overstimulated and desperate for release, Cordelia flicked a thumb over her own nipple _and_ -

 

The wave and crash of her orgasm made her body freeze in suspension, the only thing mattering in the moment was the pornographic noises Misty’s lips were still making against her. She felt Misty everywhere, over every expanse of skin and in every neurotransmitter exploding one by one inside her brain. Over in an instant, Cordelia pawed at Misty until they were arm in arm.

 

Kissing herself off Misty’s lips, Cordelia began whispering.

 

“It feels different now. With you.”

 

“How so?” Misty tucked a lock of Cordelia’s hair behind her ear. “It’s like before..you were a tourist in my heart. You know? Coming and going as you please,” she dropped her head to Misty’s shoulder. “And I was okay with it. But now, _now_ you’ve built a home inside it and I’ll never want anyone else to live there.”

 

With that, Cordelia flipped them over so she could return the favor. Misty smiled up at her so large it reached ear to ear. “I’m glad to hear you say that, Cordelia, you know why?”

 

“Why, my love?”

 

“Because you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks as always to my bitch astrid for editing my numerous flaws. i'll probably never get bored of writing, so drop a comment or prompt here or at moonmotels on tumblr and i'll add it to my list. enjoy babes!


End file.
